The Maelstroms Journey
by DarkMaelstrom15
Summary: Naruto is the village pariah, but he still wants to become Hokage. And a mysterious man decides to help him on his journey.OCxAnko, NaruxHina.
1. Chapter 1

The Maelstroms Journey

Authors notes: I don't own Naruto... Or anything really, hopefully that changes soon. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Konohagakure Aka Konoha, was a peaceful village filled with happiness, generosity, and and neighborly love. Except for one boy who held the hate of almost the entire village, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. And this is his story.

(Insert really awesome intro theme from your favorite anime, and replace the main characters face with Narutos. To much to ask for... Yeah i thought so.)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki a 8 year old standing in at about 3 feet 10 inches and weighing a measly 45 Lbs. he has sun-kissed blonde hair and a set of deep cerulean blue eyes. He was the most hated thing in the village ( Besides things like mosquitos, ticks, cockroaches etc cuz nothing is more hated then those things.) and was treated like trash, the Third Hokage had watched over him personally till he was 3 then put him in an orphanage where he was then bullied, beat, poisoned, ( By what little amount of food they did feed him. Food poisoning, not cyanide or some other super strong poison. Just food poisoning.) and malnourished him.

They kicked him out on his 4th birthday. And he has lived alone on the streets ever since, searching through garbage cans for food whenever he could. His clothes consisted of rags till his 7th birthday when the Hokage bought him that sorry excuse for an outfit which consisted of a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. The day he started wearing that outfit the villages hatred for him when't up 10% at least.

* * *

Today was the day before he started at the Ninja Academy, and most of the villagers decided they would have none of that so they got together in a small group consisting of around twenty people who had no surviving relatives and had lost someone in the Kyuubi attack which had happened 8 years prior. And civilians had come up with a plan to finally eradicate the 'Demon brat'. Naruto was walking done the street which little to no one on it, which wasn't surprising considering this was one of the more heavily hit places in the Kyuubi attack, and it was close to our favorite jinchurikis dinky little apartment which he had just received from the Third Hokage this morning.

He was about half a mile from his apartment when he heard the sounds of a large mob headed his way, he starts running towards his apartment hoping he can make it in time. He gets to around a quarter of a mile from his apartment when the mob finally catches sight of Naruto, who turns down an alley to make a quick escape but finds that it is a dead turns back around trying to get out of the alley but the mob blocks the exit.

"Kill the demon brat!" The leader of the mob (A women who looked to be in her late forties with dark brown hair and brown eyes wielding a rusty pitchfork) screamed. Four men surround Naruto in the small alleyway, the one on his right a burly looking brunette punches him in the face. He crashes into the ground at the feet of a man who was slim and tall with dark red hair and glasses, the rears back his left foot and kicks him square in the cheek sending him careening into a pile of tin trash cans. A medium built woman walks up and picks him out of the trash and stabs him in the shoulder with a small kitchen knife she had been carrying.

"Aaaahhhh!" scream Naruto in pain. The woman twists the knife then wrenches it out of his shoulder, Naruto screams again. Then the burly brunette comes up behind Naruto grabs his hair and smashes his face in the brick wall. Naruto slumps down on the ground unconscious with his face still touching the wall.

* * *

(Outside the alley) A man standing at about 6'2" wearing a black trench-coat with sunrise orange trim, a pair of black cargo pants, and a orange muscle shirt which fit him quite snugly. He had long blond hair (Picture Madaras hair but only to his shoulder blades and Narutos hair color) and blue-green eyes. He has a large sword on his back (Zabuzas but a teensy bit smaller)

"AAAAHHHH" He hears the scream and looks down the alley, his eyes widen when he sees a mob standing there. He rushes forward and pushes his way through the mob and when he gets through and sees whats happening he almost empties the contents of his stomach, he sees a kid who cant be older then 9 covered with bruises, his right forearm is broken, both his legs are broken, his eyes are swollen shut, blood is pouring out of cuts across his body, and he is laying in a massive pool of his own blood. The man takes half a second to observe the scene then leaps into action. He draws his sword and swings it at the women with the knifes arm that is holding said knife.

"Ahhhhmmph" the women screams then is punched into the wall leaving a indent. The other three guys see what happened and turn on the man. The man stabs his sword into the ground and runs at the three men. He punches the burly man in the stomach then uses his hands to smash his right knee into the mans nose lodging it in his brain. The slim man comes forward and wraps his arms around the man, as the third a guy a black haired portly man comes in front of our jinchurikis savior and goes to punch him in the face. The man ducks and rolls away as the portly man punches his partner in the face knocking him down while he holds his nose. The man then roundhouse kicks the portly man into the same brick wall as the lady smashing his head through the wall from the force of the kick, effectively killing him.

"Three down, one to go" says our protagonists savior. He looks towards the lanky man and appears in front of him and picks him up by the throat.

"Why are you beating this poor kid!" the man asks while squeezing the mans throat tighter.

"Because he is the Kyuubi reborn and we need to finish what the Fourth started" the lanky man wheezes out.

"Wrong answer" the man says angrily and walks over to his sword still carrying the man and lifts his sword from the ground, now holding the sword in his right and the man in his left he tosses the man into the air and grabs the sword in both hands then slices in a wide arc towards the man. A blade of chakra rushes out of his blade and goes through the man which bisects the man down the middle, both parts fall on either side of our unknown hero. Then the Hokage shows up with a squad of ANBU surrounding the man.

"Whats going on here" the Hokage barks.

"I was just saving this kid from being murder by this mob" the man responds coolly. Thats when the Hokage finally notices Naruto laying in a ever growing pool of his own blood.

"Naruto!" the Hokage rushes over grabs Naruto and disappears in a swirl of leaves, the ANBU start shackling the terrified civilians for questioning. The man then starts making his way to the Hokages office since the old man would probably want to speak with him about the events that occurred.

Authors notes: whew over one thousand words and its just my first chapter, well review give me constructive criticism or flame me whatever just feed me reviews. Also looking for a beta to help fix grammar not that i see anything wrong with it. This is my first attempt at a story ever, don't know when i will update all depends if i lose my muse or not. So see you next time on The Maelstroms Journey. Look sharp


	2. Chapter 2-The Introduction

The Maelstroms Journey

Author's notes: I don't own Naruto nor do I own any of the things that might be referenced.

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thought"_

"**Demonic Speech/Extremely Angry Person"**

**"**_**Demonic Thought"**_

"Jutsu"

Chapter 2- The Introduction

Naruto blinks repeatedly as his eyes adjust to the bright lights in a completely white room. He groans as the grogginess finally hits him, he tries to wipe his face with his left arm but it's in a cast hanging at his side.

"Ooohhhh what happened to me?" he groans not expecting an answer,

"You were attacked by a mob of civilians in an alleyway," an old, ragged voice replies.

"Aaaahhhhh" Naruto screams and almost falls out of his bed. He looks over and sees the Hiruzen Aka the Third Hokage standing next to a man he has never met before.

"You had both your femurs broken, a severe concussion, 13 stab wounds, your left forearm has a compound fracture, all your fingers were broken, and you were covered in a massive amount of bruises," the stranger said in a sad voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks the stranger.

"My name is Ace, the one who saved you from the mob," the man now known as Ace answers.

"Oooohh thanks I guess, do you know why they did this to me?" Naruto asks dejectedly.

"I do know why they did it but I am afraid I cannot tell you until you are a little older," Hiruzen tells Naruto.

"WHAT! Why can't I know? It's about me I should be allowed to know!" Naruto yells in protest.

"Naruto, calm down. It's for your own good," Hiruzen responds. Hiruzen slowly paces in front of the window, contemplating what to say next to the hospitalized boy. "Ace and I discussed some important news in my office concerning you,"

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU- 2 days

Hiruzen and Ace are standing in Hiruzen's office discussing what happened an hour earlier.

"How is the boy?" Ace asks.

"He is in critical condition. The doctors say it's a wonder he is still alive" Hiruzen answers.

"Why did they do that to him?" Ace asks.

"I cannot tell you that since you are not a Jōnin of my village. Why did you kill the civilians? You probably could have easily incapacitated them. Also who are you and why are you in my village?" Hiruzen questions.

"I killed the civilians because anyone who attacks a defenseless child deserves to die." Hiruzen nods at this. He was going to let him get away with killing the civilians anyway since they broke his law. "My name is Byakurai Ace from the Byakurai clan, and I am currently a wandering ninja," Hiruzen's eyes widen slightly as he recognizes the name.

"Lightning Strike Ace, yes I have heard of you. You have quite the bounty on your head if I remember correctly," Hiruzen states. (1)

"360,000¥ (10 yen is equal to one dollar) last time I checked," Ace recites while smirking.

"That is impressive. Orochimaru of the Sannin has a bounty of 435,000¥ on his head," Hiruzen informs Ace.

"Why is Naruto in such a condition?" Ace asks suddenly.

"He was attacked by a mob so of course he is..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I want to know why he was in rags? Why he was malnourished? Why it looked like he had been living in the streets? That is what I want to know," Ace finishes his line of questions. Hiruzen sighs as he didn't know how to explain this since he doesn't quite know either.

"I honestly have no idea how this happened. I had an ANBU watching him almost constantly. I would check up on him four times a month, and I even gave him a weekly allowance that should have had enough money to keep him fed and clothed. Also he has been in the care of the Orphanage for this entire time until today," Hiruzen explains his predicament.

"Do not worry though. I am going to look into this for Naruto. I will find out what happened," Hiruzen finishes. Ace nods and decides it was time to get back to the original reason he was in this office.

"Anyway back on topic. I would like to adopt that boy and become a ninja of your village," Ace says.

"Why would you want to do any of those things?" Hiruzen asks.

"Because nobody deserves to be brought up alone while being beat up by mobs. Also I am tired of wandering. Besides you probably won't let me take the kid out of your village. So this is the best choice," Ace explains.

"_Hmmm_," Thinks Hiruzen as he contemplates the proposition. He could kill three birds with one stone if he accepts. Firstly he found someone to raise Naruto, secondly this will get Danzō off his ass about making Naruto a weapon, and thirdly he gets a new powerful addition to the military force.

"Alright, but you can only adopt Naruto if he accepts you as his Guardian," Hiruzen informs, he walks behind his desk and reaches into a drawer, pulls out a Jōnin vest, and tosses it to Ace. Ace quickly pulls out a scroll from his pocket, seals the vest, and places the scroll back in its pocket.

"Alright let's go see Naruto!" Ace yells excitedly.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU- KAI!

Naruto had tears in his eyes, as he looked at Ace to see if he was serious about adopting him. Ace nods at him and gives him a kind smile.

"So Naruto do you accept Byakurai Ace as your new parent/guardian?" Hiruzen asks.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" Naruto shouts excitedly, trying to get up and hug the man.

"No Naruto wait!" Hiruzen shouts but it was too late, Naruto falls out of the bed onto the floor. The Hokage rushes over expecting to see Naruto's bandages reopened, but was surprised to see Naruto perfectly fine; rubbing his head.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yeah I'm fine but my head just hurts a little bit," Naruto replies.

Hiruzen pulls out a kunai from beneath his robes and slices the cast carefully off Naruto's left forearm. Underneath the cast was flawless tan skin, not even a scar where the bone had broken through.

"Oh you healed faster than I had expected. Let's see if the legs are the same way," Hiruzen says then proceeds to check his legs. Both being in the exact same condition as his arm, he checks his hands; finding them to be in perfect condition as well. With all the bandages and casts off, Naruto he gets off the floor and rushes over to give Ace a hug with a huge smile on his face. Ace sees him coming and takes a knee to hug Naruto back. Naruto reaches him and jumps into his arms. Ace picks him up and swings him around. He puts Naruto back down to see him crying with joy.

"Okay Naruto, now that this has been resolved, you get to see where you live now," Hiruzen spoke up, breaking the special moment.

Naruto yells ecstatically as he runs out the room with the other two not moving. A minute later Naruto runs back into the room.

"Uuhmm where are we going again?" Naruto asks. The two in the room sweat-drop, and take a second to recover then walk out of the hospital room to release Naruto from the hospital.

~~SUPER TRANSPORT NO JUTSU- CLAN DISTRICT~~

Ace noticed how many people were openly glaring at Naruto as he was walking down the street. He decided he would ask Hiruzen about it later. Hiruzen finally stopped in front of a Clan compound that looked like it had been abandoned for a little while.

"Who did this used to belong to Old man?" Ace asks not at all worried he just called the Third Hokage an old man. Hiruzen chuckled as this is the second person to call him Old man, and now they were both living together.

"This used to belong to the Kurama Clan but the last member is in a mental hospital and the rest of the clan died in a freak fire. The compound was rebuilt incase the last member was coming back but she is not returning for a while," Ace nods as he had heard about the fire.

"The compound consists of five different houses that are 2 story, 4 bedroom, and 2 bath and one 4 story, 8 bedroom, 4 bath. The clan-head house has a dojo, weight room, training field, hot spring, weapon range, blacksmith shed, library, and last but not least ninjutsu training room in the basement" Hiruzen recites. Ace whistles at the sheer size of the place. I mean it has its own training field. (2)

"Sweeeeeet I love it, we'll take it!" Naruto exclaims. Hiruzen chuckles at Naruto's excitement.

"Does the remaining heir of the clan mind?" Ace questions.

"No she doesn't mind," Hiruzen responds.

"Cooooool Ace can we have it please please please please," Naruto begs.

"Ace I will pay for it for a while until you are steadily taking jobs. Then you have to pay for it on your own," Hiruzen states, Ace nods at him.

"We'll take it," Ace decides finally after thinking it over.

"Wooooooohhhhhhoooooooooo!" Naruto yells excitedly and runs towards the house. Hiruzen and Ace follow shortly after discussing the more important details like security features, price, secret rooms, what's in the library, etc.

~~With Naruto~~

Naruto walks around the new house looking for the room that he wants to have as his own. He sees that the house is already furnished and every room is slightly decorated. Naruto finds a room on the top floor that has a balcony with a perfect view of the Hokage Mountain. He stares at the face of the Forth Hokage for a while wondering why the face looked so upset. The blond turns away and walks off to find Ace to let him know of his choice of room.

~~With Naruto and Ace~~

Ace is dragged by his hand to the room Naruto wants and Hiruzen follows behind chuckling. They arrive at the room and find it to be a decent sized bedroom with a queen sized bed with a nightstand, walk in closet, bathroom, a couple of ninja posters, and a balcony.

"This is the room I want!" Naruto declares, Ace chuckles and nods the okay. Ace then goes off to locate the king sized room, which happened to be right across the hall. He walks in to find it has a king sized bed with nightstand's on each side, master bathroom, an exotic dresser covered with intricate engravings, a large walk in closet, and a desk with a roll around chair. He walks out onto the balcony and finds he see can the hot springs, training field, weapon range, blacksmith shed, and dojo.

"Quite the view isn't it?" Hiruzen asks from the entrance to the room, Ace doesn't even flinch.

"Yes it is," He responds flatly, and goes on to say.

"Naruto is checking out the library, you can tell me why the mob beat him now," He asks with a slight frown. Hiruzen sighs and starts his story

"I suppose I can tell you now. 8 years ago the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) attacked the village out of nowhere; nobody saw it coming or knew where it came from. It just suddenly appeared outside the village and started laying waste to everything in its path. Even our strongest Jōnin couldn't do anything to it. We were beginning to lose ground fast, when suddenly the Fourth Hokage summoned Gamabunta (Boss of the toad summons) on top of the Kyuubi. He held the Kyuubi to a standstill just inside the village, but even with Gamabunta the Fourth Hokage couldn't defeat the Kyuubi. So he decided to seal the beast inside of a newborn baby, for it has to be a newborn so the chakra network isn't fully developed yet. That newborn baby was Naruto." And finishes his story. Ace contemplates this for a while then asks.

"Why Naruto? I have heard of the Fourths selflessness. He would never ask someone to give up their child. Even if it was just an orphan, he wouldn't condemn a random kid to a fate like that. So tell me then, why Naruto." Hiruzen sighs again and rubs the bridge of his nose; mumbling about troublesome blonds that think they know everything.

~~NARA COMPOUND- ONE BLOCK AWAY~~

Shikamaru sneezes all over Ino, who proceeds to kick the shit out of him for getting snot on her new dress.

~~BACK TO THE OTHER PLACE- Uhhmm where was that again. (Author gets hit in the head by Ace) oh now I remember. TO THE BAT CAVE (Gets hit again) fine jeez. TO THE OLD KURAMA COMPOUND~~

"Fine! I might as well tell you all of it since you are his guardian now and bound to find out eventually. Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Hiruzen explains expecting Ace to freak out but looks over to see him paying a Shadow Clone he had made 200¥. The Third Hokage sweat-drops, then sweat-drops even further when the original Ace punched the clone in the face, dispelling it and grabs his money back.

"That isn't completely shocking. I mean, they both had sun-kissed blonde hair, and the Fourth wouldn't ever put that burden on someone else's kid," Ace explains.

The Third Hokage, the man who has survived all three ninja wars, The God of Shinobi. Had an O expression on his face, and the pipe he just lit was on the floor starting a small fire.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh nnnnnnnnooooooo not the carpet, my precious carpet!" Ace screams hysterically, and then warps to the corner with a storm cloud over his head. Completely forgetting that the carpet was on fire next to a still frozen Hokage. Hiruzen snaps out of his frozen-like state and extinguishes the fire with a small water Jutsu.

"I'll pay for that," the Hokage states sheepishly. Then Hiruzen instantly snaps back to his serious face "I will leave it to you to decide when to tell Naruto about this,"

"Tell me what?" Naruto asks curiously from the door way.

The Hokage turns around and immediately says.

"You will be trained by Ace while you attended the Academy, because almost your whole graduating class is clan heirs who have private teachers"

"What? Swwwweeet! When do we start Ace-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"We will start in three days," Ace responds.

"Yes Ace-sensei!" Naruto then runs up and gives Ace a hug. While he is being hugged Ace looks over at the Hokage and mouths 'you owe me'. The Hokage nods and gives his goodbyes to Ace and Naruto saying it was time for his dinner. That, and that they both needed some time to get to know each other better. Both of them wave to the Hokage as he leaves.

"So Naruto where do you want to go to eat?" Ace asks

"ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto shouts excitedly. Ace nods and asks him to show the way since Ace is still new to the village.

~~TRANSPORT NO JUTSU- ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN SHOP~~ (it doesn't need to be super cause it's not as far)

"Old man I'm back" Naruto calls out.

"Naruto?" someone calls back, a girl walk out holding a ladle. Ayame- a girl about 19, who is about 5' 5", with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing an apron with a hair hat thing.

"Are you blind or something Naruto, because that is not an old man" Ace points out.

Naruto sputters as he thinks of something to say, but is saved by Teuchi- a man around 50, brown hair, brown eyes, about 6' 0", wearing an apron and a hat thing as well.

"Nope the old man would be me. Hi there stranger, my name is Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame. We run this here ramen stand," Teuchi recites as he walks out kneading the dough for the ramen.

"Hi my name is Ace. I'm new to the village and also Naruto's new guardian," Ace states holding out his hand for Teuchi to shake, which he does... firmly. This causes Ace to raise an eyebrow.

"So what can we get you," Ayame asks seeing the little match going on between the two.

"I will take the Uzumaki Special and Nii-san will take the same" Naruto says ordering for both of them. Teuchi stops his little stare down and goes off to make his godly ramen. He returns a little while later with the ramen and sets it down on the counter. A little while later after finishing the ramen in a comfortable silence Ace asks.

"So Naruto I don't know much about you so tell me a little about yourself. Likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies"

"Okay, well I am Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, the colors orange and black, old man Teuchi, Jiji, Ayame-Nii-Chan and people who help other people. Dislikes stuck up people, arrogant people, the amount of time it takes to cook ramen, people who use other people as tools, and the color pink. Dreams, I want to be Hokage. And hobbies gardening, taking care of stray animals, and working hard. What about you Ace" Naruto says.

"I am Ace Byakurai of the Byakurai clan, I like the colors orange and black, protecting my friends and family, ramen, all kinds of music, training, my sword Mueishō(3), and working hard. I dislike people who judge other people for something they had no control over, judging a book by its cover, someone who hurts my friends or family, someone who hurts Mueishō, and the man who killed my little brother. My dream is to bring back my family to its former glory, and to settle down with a beautiful woman. My hobbies are training, sharpening Mueishō, making new Jutsu, and teaching people how to be competent ninja," Ace says. The duo finishes there meal and Ace pays for the food. Ace makes a Shadow Clone to take Naruto home while he talks to Teuchi.

"If you hurt Naruto there will be no where you can hide from me," says Teuchi trying to intimidate Ace.

"Don't worry old man I will watch after Naruto and take good care of him. He is like a little brother to me already... And I just met him," Ace replies calmly. He walks away, and Teuchi yells after him.

"Thank you for looking after Naruto, he needs a role model in his life," Ace sweat-drops and thinks to himself

"_Is that guy Bipolar or something? Because he was just yelling at me and now he is thanking me. Jeez this village is weird,_" then Body Flickers back to the Kurama Compound.

~~TIME-TRAVEL NO JUTSU- Kurama Clan Compound~~ The next day, 7:00 A.M

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screams then falls out of his bed, his eyes adjust to see Ace standing there with a kiss the cook apron on.

"You need to go get ready for your first day at the academy. I bought you some new clothes last night so you don't have to wear that god awful jumpsuit" Ace says.

Naruto gets up and hurries to the shower. Naruto gets out of the shower and goes to his room and finds the new clothes in the closet. He put on a pair of black cargo pants with orange trim down the sides, an orange long sleeve t-shirt that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back, a pair of black combat boots, and a black trench-coat with orange flames at the bottom. Naruto goes down stairs to see some eggs and bacon waiting for him on the table. He sits down and digs in.

"After the academy, we are going to start training. We will start with getting your body into shape for the taijutsu style I will teach you. Because as you are now, you're too short and malnourished" Ace says.

Naruto nods and looks at the time to see he only has twenty minutes till school starts. Naruto and Ace head out of the compound towards the ninja academy to start Naruto's first day.

~~TRANSPORT NO JUTSU- Ninja Academy~~ 7:45 A.M.

Naruto and Ace walk into the doors of the academy and head to Naruto's class. Naruto and Ace enter the class to see it's full of kids all huddled into groups talking to each other. They spot a man with a pineapple hairdo and a scar across his nose, sitting behind a desk doing some last minute paperwork. The duo walks over to the teacher.

"Hello I am Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor for the next four years," the man now named Iruka looks down at Naruto and says.

"You must be Naruto, nice to meet you. Why don't you go find somewhere to sit down while I inform Mr..."

"Ace, the name is Ace,"

"Mr. Ace of your schedule, curriculum, hours, and rules," Iruka explains.

Naruto looks at Ace one last time, seeing him nod; he goes off to find a place to sit. Leaving the Adults to their talking he looks around the room to see which people he would probably want to make friends with. He spots a group consisting of two people, a black haired boy that was sleeping on his desk and an orange haired boy munching on some chips. He walks over to them and says.

"Hi I'm Naruto Byakurai Uzumaki, do you mind if I sit here with you guys?"

"Sure go ahead. I'm Shikamaru Nara and this Choji Akimichi," Shikamaru introduces himself and his friend.

Naruto sits down beside Shikamaru and looks out over the class again. This time, observing everybody quietly; trying to see which people he might want to be friends with at a later date.

~~With Ace~~

Standing at the front of the classroom he watches Naruto observe the rest of the class carefully. After talking with Iruka he heads out of the academy. He strolls throughout the entire village slowly; taking in every detail and memorizing where every store is. He walks past Ichiraku's, and eventually ends up on top of the Hokage Mountain looking out across the village. He looks at the sun and decides it's around 12:00 P.M. He has about three hours to kill until Naruto gets out of the Academy.

"Hey do I know you?" a voice sounds up from behind him.

Ace turns around and sees a tall man around 6'3" with gravity defying grey hair, a Jonin vest, and a headband fastened diagonally over his right eye.

"I don't think so. I am new here. My name is Ace Byakurai," Ace explains to the cyclops.

"I am Kakashi Hatake nice to meet you. Your name sounds familiar, hmmm Ace Ace Ace... Ace Byakurai Aka Lightning Flash Ace. That's why your name sounded so familiar. You are in the bingo book," Kakashi turns serious and asks. "Why are you in the village and does the Hokage know you're here?"

"Yes Hiruzen knows I am here. Also the reason I am here is because I am a Konoha Jonin now," Ace states with a smile.

Kakashi eye smiles at the new addition in their forces but decides he is going to keep an eye on this guy.

"Hey I have nothing to do for three hours so do you want to spar or something?" Ace asks.

Kakashi looks at Ace for a second contemplating what to do. On one hand he has a mission in twenty minutes, but on the other hand he gets to test the strengths and weaknesses of the new addition to their forces.

"Sure why not. I got nothing better to do," Kakashi tells Ace after a few seconds of contemplating. Ace smiles and follows Kakashi to Training ground 7.

~~TRANSPORT NO JUTSU- TRAINING GROUND 7~~

Ace and Kakashi stand across from each other, staring down there opposition.

"No Jutsu above B-rank, time limit is within three hours, and no killing or crippling attacks. Are those rules okay?" Kakashi asks.

"Those rules are fine," Ace responds.

They stare at each other waiting for someone to make a move. A tumbleweed blows between the opponents. Suddenly they both flash forward and meet in the middle of the field with kunai clashing in a deadlock. They stare at each other and both smile at the same time, then they flash away again to continue the onslaught of attacks on each other.

~~TIMESKIP NO JUTSU- WITH NARUTO AFTER SCHOOL~~

"Bye Shika, bye Choji!" Naruto yells to the retreating forms of his new friends.

"Bye Naruto!" They both shout back in unison.

Naruto walks home excited to tell Ace about his first day at the academy and starting the training Ace said they were going to do.

~~TRANSPORT NO JUTSU- BYAKURAI/KURAMA COMPOUND~~

"ACE! I'm home!" Naruto shouts excitedly as he enters the house and shuts the door behind him.

"In the kitchen little bro," Ace responds. Naruto runs into the kitchen and sees Ace there with Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks Kakashi.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. It's nice to meet you Naruto," Kakashi responds.

Authors notes: Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap. Second chapter complete, sorry it took so long. There are some underlying things going on like why the Hokage didn't know why Naruto was by himself. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Till then look sharp.

(1)- Byakurai translates to pale lightning. Lightning Strike Ace is his nickname.

(2)- Five small houses and one big mansion.

(3)- Shadowless Flight.


End file.
